


Bandwagon Beginnings

by DarkenedHeart



Series: We Choose [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: (Post S04E01), Confessions, M/M, No Canon placement..., Post-Boat Rescue, Self-Indulgent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Colby's name is cleared and the man has tucked himself away for a short while.But Charlie has convinced the man to meet up with him, because he has something important to tell him...Something he needs to confess...





	

[*One Week after Colby is released from the hospital and his name is cleared.*]

 

Charlie parks his car two blocks away from the hotel. He enters through the back and takes the steps to the fourth floor. He pulls his hood lower as he makes his way to the room closest to the stairwell entrance. He knocks three times in quick succession, then the door opens and he quickly walks in.

"Were you followed?" Colby asks as he closes the door, locks it and bolts it. The man was hiding out in the hotel for the time being.

"No," Charlie pulls back his hood, shaking out his wild curls as he takes the room in. Everything is pristine, like no one had been living in it for the past few days. He turns to the other man. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice," the ex-super spy intones, double checking the key hole before walking over to his guest. "Now," he lets out a tired breath. "You wanna tell me what this is all about? Are you here to warn me that Don's going to clock me the next time he sees me?"

"I'm not here about my brother or anyone else," the mathematician swallows down his nerves. "I'm here for myself."

"Oh," Colby nods, keeping his head low. "You're here to shout at me then."

"No," Charlie says firmly, unzipping his hoodie when it suddenly felt very hot. "Colby, I don't-" He clears his throat as the man lifts his eyes to him. The eyes are guarded but still scared. He's waiting for a scolding he thinks he deserves. Charlie's determination grows. "Colby, I'm not here about what you did. It's a small part of it, yes, but not the main reason. What happened to you only opened my eyes about myself. Something I didn't realize."

"What's that?" the other man turns his eyes away. "The fact that you have a bad taste in friends?"

"When I heard your name on the Janus List, for a second my world fell apart," Charlie says softly. He needs to get the painful part out of the way so that he could get to the reason he was there. "It fell apart because I let myself think, for just a moment, that you could possibly betray us. I'm sorry for that Colby."

"It's fine, Charlie," Colby shrugs. "All the evidence pointed to me being a traitor. I would have thought the same thing."

"You say that, but I don't believe you." The mathematician shakes his head. "But that isn't the point. When I finally pulled my act together and started THINKING, I knew the truth. I always knew it, deep down. My big brain was just hiding it from me."

"If this is you feeling bad about what you thought before," the ex-agent makes eye contact again. "You have nothing to feel bad about, Charlie. If it'll make you feel any better, I forgive you."

"Thanks," Charlie smiles. "But I'm still not done."

"What else is there?"

"I realized what I felt about you was more than friendship, Colby," Charlie takes a step closer as the other man's brow furrows in confusion. "I know what I feel now. It took me longer than any advanced problem that I've every solved."

"W-What did you...?" Colby's voice fades into uncertainty as his eyes dart back and forth between the other man's.

"I love you, Colby Granger," Charlie smiles. "Not more than I've ever loved anyone else, but DEEPER than anyone else. It's a different love. A chest tightening burn that I never want to die away. I want to be with you, Colby. If you want me too."

"But...Amita?" Colby stands rooted to the spot, eyes unable to move from the other man's. "I thought...?"

"I've already talked to her," the mathematician's smile turns a little sadder. "She understands and even gave me her blessing. She's the only one who knows, though. I had to respect what we had by telling her, but that's it. Now I'm telling you." He takes another step, his chest almost touching the other man's. "What do you say? I won't force anything on you. I don't even know what your preferences are or-"

Colby cuts him off with a kiss. It's rushed and a little needy, the man-of-action's hand cupping the genius's face to deepen the kiss even more. Charlie kisses back with just as much passion.

Charlie pulls back with a large smile. "I guess that answers my question."

"I don't deserve you," Colby breathes as he catches his breath. "Are you sure you want this? I'm not-"

It's Charlie's turn to cut the man off with a kiss. His heart soars at the short, surprised gasp he gets for it.

Charlie pulls back again, grabbing hold of the other man's belt loops to pull him closer to the bed.

"I get to choose who I deserve. And I choose you," the back of the genius's legs hit the mattress. "Do you understand, soldier?"

"Yes, sir," Colby gives him a cocky grin.

"Good," Charlie pecks the man on the lips before laying back on the bed. "Now, show me."

"Yes, sir."

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Self-Indulgent story that I wrote months ago. I was going to wait until I wrote more before posting, but that proved to be impossible, so I'm posting it as I originally wrote it.  
> \---  
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
